Spirit of Knightmare
Spirit of Knightmare was a wedge-shaped robot which was the second robot entered by Team Knightmare. It fought in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. It was armed with a 9cm full width ramming cone, a 70cm wide pneumatic lifter, twin high speed blending discs, twin pneumatic piercers and four ramming spikes. It was the same basic robot as its predecessor Knightmare, but it had a few modifications, such as being 10cm longer than Knightmare and 1.5mph slower than Knightmare. Spirit of Knightmare lost to Bulldog Breed 3 in its mayhem battle, but qualified for the second Annihilator as Bulldog Breed 3 had taken severe damage in its Series 5 Heat Final battle with Hypno-Disc and was forced to withdraw. Spirit of Knightmare reached the final of this Annihilator, before being defeated by Disc-O-Inferno. Like several other robots in Extreme Series 1, Spirit of Knightmare tried to enter Series 5 of Robot Wars but failed to qualify, despite defeating Chompalot in its qualifier battle. Robot History Spirit of Knightmare participated in a Mayhem qualifier battle against Judge Shred 2½ and Bulldog Breed 3 for a right to fight in the second Annihilator of the series. Spirit of Knightmare got under Judge Shred at the start, but couldn't flip it. Spirit of Knightmare then got underneath Bulldog Breed, still failing to flip, instead just pushing Bulldog Breed 3 into Dead Metal's CPZ. But Bulldog Breed then escaped the House Robot's clutches. Spirit of Knightmare then suddenly broke down completely, it was counted out by Refbot before being axed by Shunt and placed on the Arena Floor Flipper. However, Bulldog Breed 3, who then went on to flip over Judge Shred and win the Mayhem, broke down irreparably in Series 5 after fighting Hypno-Disc in the Heat Final. This meant that Spirit of Knightmare participated instead. In the Annihilator, Spirit of Knightmare went up against Disc-O-Inferno, Panic Attack, The Steel Avenger, Napalm and Hippobotamus. At the start of the first round, Spirit of Knightmare wedged under Napalm. Napalm was damaged by The Steel Avenger. Spirit of Knightmare then wedged under Hippobotamus before attacking Disc-O-Inferno. Disc-O-Inferno immobilised Hippobotamus, before Spirit of Knightmare pushed it into Matilda's flywheel. Disc-O-Inferno was immobilised in the impact, before Spirit of Knightmare was lifted by Panic Attack. However, Spirit of Knightmare qualified for the second round as Hippobotamus was eliminated after they were counted out for being smashed up and immobilised by The Steel Avenger and Disc-O-Inferno. Naplam then withdrew from the second round due to the damage that it took in the first round, meaning Spirit of Knightmare was through to the third round of the annihilator, where in this battle, Spirit of Knightmare started by flipping The Steel Avenger. Spirit of Knightmare did the same again, before wedging underneath Panic Attack. Spirit of Knightmare was nearly put into the pit by the Second Wars champion, but escaped. Spirit of Knightmare then attacked Panic Attack, before flipping Steel Avenger on its side and then flipping Disc-O-Inferno onto it. The Steel Avenger never self-righted after this due to a failure of its srimechs, they were counted out and eliminated, putting Spirit of Knightmare through to the fourth round of the annihilator. Panic Attack then withdrew from the Annihilator as well after being badly damaged, despite being given a lot of time for repairs. This left Spirit of Knightmare and Disc-O-Inferno to fight it out in the final. Spirit of Knightmare flipped its opponent twice, but Disc-O-Inferno damaged the flipper. Spirit of Knightmare pressed the pit release, before being hit repeatedly by its opponent. Spirit of Knightmare was counted out and placed on the floor flipper by Shunt before being pushed into the pit. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 (+1 from qualifiers) *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots that were reinstated Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win